


In which Thorin is a terrible patient

by lozinja



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozinja/pseuds/lozinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin managed to contract an epic case of the grumps along with the chicken pox. Luckily Bilbo knows just the cure for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Thorin is a terrible patient

“It’s just me!” Bilbo called out to Thorin as soon as he opened the door to their house. Unexpected visits from Thorin’s family had been frequent over the last week and a half. He’d told Thorin giving the boys a key for emergencies was a bad idea. 

He received a grunt in reply and followed the noise into their living room. Thorin sat slumped on the couch, listlessly channel surfing. He hadn’t bothered to change out of his pyjamas, and is hair was still bed rumpled. The adorableness of his hair contrasted sharply with the look of dark humour on his face. 

“I thought I’d come and check how you were doing during lunch.” Bilbo crossed the room and kissed Thorin’s hair. “Have you eaten yet?”

Thorin looked at Bilbo as if he’d been mortally offended by the suggestion. 

“Can’t eat. Too itchy to eat.”

Bilbo muffled his smile again Thorin’s shoulder. “I’m sure those scabs being all flaky and itchy must be a pain, but I don’t think that means you can’t eat.”

Fili and Kili had caught the chicken pox that had been doing the rounds at their school, then had helpfully passed it into their uncle, who had of course hadn’t had it when he was a child. For the first week after the virus had latched on, Thorin had been misery personified. He’d been bed bound with aching limbs, and a low-grade constant headache before the rash had made itself known. And then he’d just been insufferable, moaning constantly about being itchy and uncomfortable and slathering himself in calamine lotion. 

“I don't want to eat.” Thorin’s voice had the same edge of petulance that his nephews used when they were told that their rooms needed to be cleaned. 

“How about I warm you up some of the lasagne from last night? You enjoyed that didn’t you?”

Thorin made a non-committal noise in response. 

“C’mon grumpy, what do you want?”

Thorin glanced at Bilbo out of the corner of his eye, and Bilbo was glad he was sitting down. “Oh my god, really? Why didn't you just ask?” Bilbo tried hard not to laugh at Thorin’s inability to use his words. 

“I look disgusting. Why would you want to?” Thorin muttered, studiously avoiding all further eye contact. 

And Bilbo was having none of that bollocks. 

He knocked the remote out of Thorin’s hand and clambered onto his lap, straddling Thorin’s thighs. He took Thorin’s face into his hands, tilting it up so Thorin had no choice but to look at him. 

“You total idiot. I love you. No matter how disgusting you may look.” Bilbo told him fondly. “I’ll always want to shag you.”

Finally, Thorin huffed out a laugh. Bilbo pressed a quick kiss to Thorin’s forehead. “That’s better.” he beamed, then slid off Thorin’s lap to settle between his legs. 

“Now because you’re emotionally constipated and won’t tell me what you want, I don’t have much time before I have to get back to work. This is going to have to do for now.” he explained as he undid the buttons on Thorin’s pyjama bottoms, pulling him out of the opening and beginning to stroke him leisurely. 

He looked up at Thorin with his sternest gaze. “And you’re going to have a shower and wash the bedding before I get home from work, otherwise there’ll be nothing more than this tonight no matter how much you want it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Bilbo.”

Bilbo smiled sunnily up at Thorin. “Good, Let’s get this thing on the road then, shall we?” 

Thorin had started to grow hard in Bilbo’s hand, and he took the tip of the half hard cock into this moth, sucking sweetly and the bulbous head. Thorin’s breath caught at the back of his throat and he automatically canted his hips up to the warmth of Bilbo’s mouth. Bilbo used his free hand to press Thorin’s hips into the couch and took more of him into his mouth, working his way studiously down the shaft. When his lips met where his hand was working at that base of Thorin’s cock, he glanced up at Thorin through his lashes. Thorin had his head thrown back against the back of the couch, giving Bilbo the most spectacular view of his strong jaw line. 

Bilbo hummed happily, and returned his focus to the glorious cock in his mouth. No matter how long they were together how many times he had Thorin’s cock in his mouth, Bilbo never thought he’d quite get used to it. The weight and heft of it, the way it filled his mouth so completely. The way it twitched when Bilbo pressed his tongue firmly against that spot just underneath the head. 

Thorin let out a long groan, his thighs beginning to tremble underneath Bilbo’s hands. Bilbo redoubled his efforts, bobbing up and down on Thorin’s cock, the wet noise obscene in the quiet of the room. 

“Bilbo, please!” Thorin’s hands were shaky as they came to rest on the back of Bilbo’s head, twitching in an effort not to push Bilbo the whole way down on his cock. Bilbo moved up the shaft to press his tongue against that spot, then suck hard at the head. And with that, Thorin was coming, curling in on himself and choking on Bilbo’s name. 

Bilbo gently released Thorin’s cock, tucking it fondly back into his pyjamas, then standing up. He winced when his knees clicked. Thorin pulled him to his chest instantly, nuzzling in against the side of his face gratefully.

“Thank you.”

Bilbo ducked and found Thorin’s lips, kissing him thoroughly “You’re welcome.”

Thorin reached down to Bilbo’s belt buckle, but Bilbo swatted his hands away. “No, I don’t have any time for that- I really do have to get back to work. You can make up for it tonight, okay?” Thorin nodded agreeably. “Now I really do have to go.”

Thorin released him and Bilbo beamed down at him before making his way back to the front door. Before he could open it, he was pulled back against Thorin’s chest. 

“I love you.” Thorin muttered against his ear.

“I love you too. Now go have a shower and put the washing on, and you can how mw how much you love me tonight.”


End file.
